Promesas
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: A veces es dificil mantener una promesa, sobre todo si es a la persona que mas amas. Golden Pair, Ahunpair, Strongest pair, Datafsh pair, entre otras


**Capitulo 1: "Encuentro"**

_Entonces fue asi como la principe Harima, luego de romper todos los obstáculos y pudo vencer a su temor a la soledad y conocer muchos amigos, se convirtió en un gran re y y toda la paz y tranquilidad llego al reino…- un pequeño libro dorado fue cerrado con delicadeza y una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos largos pelirrojos y ojos azules, sonreia con mucha ternura a dos pequeños, uno era casi su vivo retrato, solo que la diferencia que tenia el cabello corto y mirada gatuna, pero al igual que ella sonreia con una transparencia abrumadora, a su lado habia otro pequeño al cual no podia divisar el rostro, pero tambien su rostro estaba adornado por una gran sonrisa_

_Mis pequeños he terminado de leer- levantandose y limpiandoze su vestimenta- es hora de que vayamos a comer o sino papa se molestara- extendio sus manos, haciendo que los dos pequeños la tomaran-_

_El pequeño pelirrojo caminaba feliz mirando a su madre, para luego girar a mirar al pequeño que estaba en el otro extremo- Me prometes que siempre seremos amigos?- con una voz dulce-_

_Claro …siempre lo seremos- se escucho la otra vez-_

_Es una promesa- dijo timidamente-_

_Claro es una promesa…siempre seremos amigos-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Un ruido molesto se escucha por toda la desordenada habitación, y una mano se alzaba para localizar a la culpable de tanto barullo, como no la hallo, empezo a no solamente verse aquella mano sino todo el cuerpo de la persona que debido a su frustrado plan de "hacer que ese dichoso ruido terminara" no le quedo otra opcion mas que reiniciar un dia mas de vida de estudiante de secundaria, desesperezandose salio de su cuarto y se dirigio al baño, bostezando se miro al espejo

Uhm …que terrible me veo- el espejo mediano de su baño podria reflejar el rostro bonito y adormilado del joven, sus cabellos pelirrojos desordenados y una pequeña curita en una de sus mejillas- otro dia mas …- estirandose, para luego sonreir- hoy dare lo mejor de mi como todos los dias- se alejo del espejo y empezo a deshacerse de su ropa de pijama para luego entrar a la ducha para empezar a bañarse-

En la cocina del pequeño departamento en donde el joven pelirrojo vivia una pequeña de cabellos medios azulados y ojos celestes terminaba de hacer el desayuno, ella tenia puesto un uniforme de escuela

Seguramente llegamos tarde como siempre – dijo terminando de pasar los panecillos a un plato- y eso que es nuestro primer dia de clases- suspiro pesadamente- oniichan siempre tiene que hacer todo a ultimo momento …- dejo todo el desayuno hecho en la mesa y luego se acerco a la habitación del pelirrojo tocando ligeramente la puerta- oniichan¡¡¡ ya esta el desayuno¡¡¡rapido que se enfria…- luego de eso ocupo su lugar en la mesa

Ya voy ya voy ¡¡¡- se oia desde el otro lado-

Ay niichan …- sonrio divertida, esperando a que el llegara, cuando el reloj de la cocina dio las 7:30 de la mañana el joven pelirrojo llego apresuradamente, con el uniforme desacomodado, antes de sentarse en la mesa se acerco a un pequeño altar y una foto de una mujer pelirroja muy bonita de cabellos cortos y con un vestido blanco, con una sonrisa dulce, estaba enmarcada y con una pequeña flor cerca de ella- Ohayoo mama –sonrio de la misma manera el pelirrojo- hoy iniciare un nuevo curso en una nueva escuela, deseame mucha suerte – luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia se acerco a su pequeña hermana que lo esparaba pacientemente- perdona Midori-chan –

No te preocupes niichan… pero como vas a ir a la prestigiosa escuela Seigaku asi con estas fachas?- fingiendo enojo- pero estas bien desaliñado- empezo a acomodarle toda su ropa-

Arigatou Midori-chan, como siempre me salvas de pasar vergüenza- la abraza cariñosamente-

Claro soy tu hermana menor …- le responde el abrazo- ahora vayamos a tomar el desayuno ne?-

Oki doki …- empezo a arrasar con todo lo que habia en la mesa-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las hojas de cerezo caian una a otra dandole un hermoso aspecto a la entrada de la escuela Seigaku, esta escuela era muy famosa por su nivel educativo y por siempre ganar en todas las ramas en cuanto a deporte se refiere, dentro de la escuela un joven miraba insistentemente por la ventana de su aula, la cual quedaba en el tercer piso

Que haces mirando tan impaciente Syuchirou?- el joven de cabellos negros y ojos de color verde, giro a ver a su compañero de clases, un chico castaño que no mostraba sus ojos y que en cambio tenia una sonrisa que adornaba sus labios-

Pues …veras- dijo el chico nervioso- no es nada solamente hoy me siento impaciente-

Uhm ya veo…- dijo abrazandolo por detrás- no sera que estas pensando en alguien que no sea yo?- susurrandole al oido-

Syusuke …- dijo sonrojado alejandolo de el- no hagas eso no quiero que luego Tezuka me mire mal-

Uhm solo era una broma- sonrio divertido- me gusta verte asi de nervioso…- se acomodo en su asiento-

Que miedo me das …-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, para luego mirar la ventana y quedarse asi sin expresión en su rostro, para luego expresar a sudar mucho y ponerse rojo-

Que te sucede Syuchirou?- dijo el castaño acercandose a la ventana- uhm …ya veo asi que era eso lo que estabas esperando no?... interesante…- abrio sus ojos mostrando los azules y claros que eran-

El pelinegro solo se toco el pecho y se quedo mirando a la ventana

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la entrada al colegio habian dos chicos que estaban discutiendo, los demas alumnos no se metian porque era ya costumbre de todos los dias tremendos escandalos que se metian

Eres un …- se omiten las malas palabras- Echizen …- frunciendo el ceño- mi bicicleta estaba recien comprada y tu todo lo mandas a la ….- otra vez omitiendo las malas palabras-

No ha sido mi culpa Momo-sempai, como siempre eres muy malo manejando la bicicleta …- acomodandose la gorra- no sirves para eso …-

Que soy malo en que? Por si no te has fijado que gracias a que te llevo en bicicleta no hay llegado tarde el año pasado asi que minimo meresco un agradecimiento…- se acerco a el y le dio de coscorrones- solo porque quisiste detenerte bruscamente en busca de tu bebida esa frene mal y la bicicleta se fue al demonio y tuvimos que venir caminando, bueno solo yo porque me has obligado a cargarte desde la tienda hasta la escuela …-

Auch eso duele…- tratando de zafarse de el- tu te ofreciste llevarme y yo quiero el servicio completo- sintio como el chico mas alto se separo de el –

Encima esas tenemos?- suspiro pesadamente- a veces siento que no tienes ni una pisca de respeto hacia mi siendo tu sempai-

Mada mada dane …- dijo dandose la media vuelta, cuando se encontro con una cosa que hizo que suspirara pesadamente-

Etto …Ryoma-kun …- frente a el estaba una chica de cabellos castaños entrenzados- hoy …- mirando al piso- podrias ir conmigo a comprar unos helados?

Cuando puedas hacer un twist serve podria considerarlo- dijo el pequeño peliverde acomodandose la gorra-

En serio?- dijo emocionada- entonces me esforzare mucho para tener esa salida contigo- se sonrojo ligeramente, para luego agachar su cabeza pesadamente- no se como se hace eso…- empezo a sollozar yéndose corriendo hacia su salon- Ryoma-kun es muy malo¡¡¡

El mayor al ver como la pequeña corria se fue en busca del menor- como es posible que haga eso a una mujer eso no se la perdono…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que estara haciendo Oishi que esta que mira tan fijamente hacia este punto del cuadrante …- dijo una persona acomodandose los lentes que no permitian ver sus ojos-no sera que querra quitarme a cierta serpiente que tengo domada solo para mi?- saco su cuaderno- aunque tengo entendido, según mis calculos que un 87 que es improbable que le guste…aunque algunas veces mis datos no sirven de nada-

Fsh…Inui-sempai…no cree que esta hablando de mas? – dijo cruzandose de brazos, sonrojado y molesto-no creo que este mirando hacia aca …-señalo hacia otro lado- es por alla donde esta viendo-

Es cierto…- arranco una hoja de su cuaderno- parece que tendre que recopilar nuevos datos acerca de este nuevo suceso- sonrio maliciosamente-

Fshh…solo piensa en eso …- suspiro pesadamente- me voy a clases

Deacuerdo nos veremos en el receso para concluir lo que dejamos ayer en tu habitación…- sin mirarle al rostro,conociendo la reaccion del chico del pañuelo-

Fshh…que deje de decir eso le digo…- lanzandole un cuadernazo-

Es lo que me gusta de ti Kaidoh- sobandose la cabeza-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un desorientado pelirrojo entraba a su nueva escuela después de dejar a su pequeña hermana en la suya, por que ella no estaba en la misma escuela? Porque no queria separarse de sus amigos y ademas apenas podia pagar su colegiatura, miraba a todos lados sorprendido por lo bonita y grande que era la escuela, entonces sin querer se choca con uno de los alumnos

Auch eso me dolio- haciendo un puchero el pelirrojo-

Esto …disculpa estas bien …-dijo extendiendole la mano timidamente-

Muchas gracias aunque yo deberia ser el que me disculpara nya…- dijo sonriendo- ademas no fue para tanto, suelo exageras en las cosas …- sonriendo –

Menos mal porque me habia preocupado mucho…- dijo suspirando suavemente- por casualidad eres nuevo no es cierto?-

Y como lo sabes?-

Pues aunque el colegio es muy grande no hay mucho alumnado y todas las caras se conocen…-

Ya veo …-dijo rascandose la cabeza- creo que aunque fuera un alumno antiguo tampoco podria reconocer a las personas, es que a veces soy muy despitado-

El otro chico sonrio timidamente- bueno es muy descortes de mi parte que siendo tu un alumno nuevo no me haya presentado, mi nombre es Takashi Kawamura y voy en tercero de secundaria-

Es un bonito nombre Taka-san podria llamarte asi?-

Claro que puedes, todos me llama de esa forma – volvio a sonreirle timidamente-

El mio es Eiji Kikumaru y tambien soy de tercer año, asi que seremos compañeros de salon- le sonrio abiertamente- no te pongas demasiado formal Taka-san, ahora que somos amigos – le abrazo fuertemente- puedes llamarme Eiji o como quieras –

Deacuerdo Eiji –sonrio ampliamente ante la muestra de afecto por parte del pelirrojo- bueno sera mejor que vayamos ya al salon, la campana estara por sonar en cualquier momento-

Es verdad y no quiero perderme la primera clase en mi primer dia en esta escuela…-

Ambos empiezan a caminar juntos y el pelirrojo le hablaba y hablaba al otro chico, el otro chico solo se reia de las ocurrencias de su nuevo amigo, mientras ellos entraban ya al edificio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felizmente que Taka-san se encontro con el primero no es cierto?- hablo el castaño sonriente- es que no piensas contestarme Syuchirou?-

Es verdad …- suspiro aliviado acercandose a su asiento- solo falta un poco mas y lo vere nuevamente…-temblando ligeramente-

El castaño solo atino a reir discretamente al ver a su amigo tan nervioso, cuando sintio alguien sentandose al lado contiguo de su asiento

Hasta que por fin llegas …- poso sus manos sobre las piernas del otro chico- te extrañe mucho-

Estaba haciendo algunas cosas …- dijo un joven de cabellos castaños desordenados y con gafas, de mirada fria-

El timbre de inicio de clase sonó y todos ocuparon sus asientos, hasta Taka-san que llego justo de que el profesor de la primera hora llegase

Bueno alumnos y año mas …ya estoy esta vez preparado para sus sandeces …- sacando un frasco de pastillas tranquilizantes- asi que comencemos con animos este nuevo año…pero antes dejenme presentarles a un nuevo compañero…- la puerta se abrio- adelante…- entro el joven pelirrojo- este es Eiji Kikumaru, espero que lo traten bien y no le contagien sus malas costumbres…-

Diganme solo Eiji…-sonrio saludandoles – espero nos llevemos bien –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Todos los chicos y chicas sonrieron al notar que su nuevo compañero era un chico alegre de por si

Bueno en donde te coloco?... ya se te sentaras al lado del joven Oishi…-

Este ..sensei y quien es el?-

El mencionado levanto la mano y el pelirrojo se le quedo viendolo detenidamente

Bueno puede irse a acomodar Kikumaru…- dijo el profesor-

Muchas gracias …-se acerco lentamente hacia el ojiverde- mucho gusto espero nos llevemos bien, aunque me pareces algo familiar pero –cruzandose de brazos- ahora que lo pienso nunca te habia visto-

Mucho gusto Eiji-kun mi nombre es Syuchirou Oishi – le sonrio ligeramente- es la primera vez que nos vemos…pero espero tambien que nos llevemos bien –

El pelirrojo solo asintio sonriente para luego mirar al profesor que daba inicio a su clase, el ojiverde, apretaba debajo de su asiento uno de sus puños mientras miraba de reojo al pelirrojo

"_Claro es una promesa…siempre seremos amigos-"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Un comienzo no tan brillante pero se hace lo que se puede xD, en estos dias actualizare mis demas fic para los que piensan que no habran continuaciones, espero que les guste este nuevo fic y pues como siempre espero con ansias sus reviews

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


End file.
